


Love on the Court (Haikyuu Oneshots)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: AU, AUs, Anime, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Yaoi, Yuri, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here To present a series of refer insert or ships, in a series of Oneshots .....I'm sorry if they suck.





	Love on the Court (Haikyuu Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first one shot....hopefully it's okay. I wrote this about three months ago in the car so I tried. I was most likely sleep deprived during this ;3:

"I-I like you so please go out with me."

The shy female was shaking in front of a black haired male, fidgeting her hands as she looked down unable to meet his eyes. The male however sighed although a part of him was beating with excitement. He looked away.

"Sorry Y/N," he mumbled, "I can't return those feelings.

The girl sighed and looked up. Rejection flashed in her eyes but none the less she smiled, "I can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I can keep trying."

Iwazumi let out a long sigh, "Y/N..."

"Nope," the female said shaking her head, "I think you of all people know, I can't give up on things that easily. Unless...well you know but still."

Iwazumi sighed. He and Oikawa have know the 2nd year girl named Y/N since their childhood. Oikawa loved being around the female and honestly, so did Iwazumi. The girl was so head strong and fierce yet enjoyable to be around. 

"You can be aggravating at times Y/N," Iwazumi said. 

She just grinned cheekily, "Oh well thank you. Don't worry it won't be for long."

He sighed again, "Let's go anyways. Oikawa is probably freaking out that we aren't there yet." 

Y/N laughed, "Yeah and plus I need to help Coach today. I have to go somewhere for him. 

They arrived at the gym quickly and Iwazumi walked him. Y/N spoke with the coach for a moment before turning around, waking towards the gate. Oikawa and Iwazumi watched with confused looks. None the less they turned around and began warming up. Y/N however ran straight to her parents bakery.

She spent most of the night baking cupcakes and even some milk bread as a thank you to the team. She couldn't find any other way to tell Oikawa and Iwazumi she was moving to Toyko in a few weeks. So this was how she was going to tell them. 

She with the help of her older brother put all the trays into her fathers company van before they took of driving back to the school. The ride was silent and tense. This day however would also mark as Y/N's last day as manager of the team. She was moving in alone. She was moving to a school known as Nekoma and luckily for her, her cousin Kenma went there and lived not to far from her apartment. Y/N however wanted to move. She loved Toyko and everything about it. Plus her dream college was there. 

She was praying Oikawa and Iwazumi would be alright. 

It was still light out when Y/N came back. Practice ended in an hour so luckily she had plenty of time as her and her brother burst through the doors holding the trays of sweets. Everyone immediately looked in her direction there eyes lighting up with joy. 

"Y/N," Oikawa yelled out in sheer joy as he tackled her after she set down the sweets.

"What's all this for," Kindachi asked the girl curiously. 

Y/N fidgeted for a moment, "I'll be leaving the club after today."

Everyone froze. They were dead silent now. 

"See I was given a scholarship to enter collage early in Toyko," the female began, "So I can study animation.... Though for at least a semester I need to attend a Toyko high school. So I'm transferring in two weeks."

The words took a few moments to sink in.

Aoba Joisai's precious manager was leaving them. Oikawa stared at her sadness in his eyes. Iwazumi was shocked.

"Don't worry it won't be for long."

That's what she said earlier after she suddenly confessed. Iwazumi knew she was not the type to suddenly say that out of nowhere. Y/N never gives up but she was still shy. Especially with romance.

"She wanted to get it out before she left. She didn't want to give up yet."

Y/N smiled though, "I'm sad to leave but becoming an animator is my dream and I'm close to reaching it so....I have to go."

"Well our congratulations," Coach said grabbing a cupcake, "I accept your resignation form. I assume though you found a manager?"

"My younger brother, Ryo was exited to do it." Y/N responded beginning to clean up the empty trays. 

Y/N finally glanced at her two childhood friends. They looked so devastated. Y/N looked away guilt in her eyes. She had to do this.

-.-.-.-.-

Iwazumi and Oikawa waited for the girl outside the school the next morning. Y/N was walking with her brother explaining a few more of the manager things he would have to do. Ryo was excited partly because he crush Kunumi was on the team. Y/N happily took his joy. When Y/N however saw her two childhood friends waiting for her she told Ryo to go ahead before slowly approaching them.

"M-Morning," the girl mumbled walking over to the males.

Oikawa spoke first, "Why couldn't you tell us sooner."

Both males were obviously angry.

"It's not something I could say easily say to you guys." Y/N replied, "Im leaving.....I want to leave but I don't want to leave you two."

"Your an asshole," Iwazumi stated. Oikawa nodded as they both left for the gym leaving to girl behind.

"Well...then guess this is goodbye," Y/N whispered before shouting one last thing. 

"Hajime! I give up alright!"

Iwazumi froze at her words. Hearing that from her made him want to run over and hold as she was obviously hurt. But both males were stubborn. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y/N was almost fully packed. She was leaving in three days in the the last week and a half the males never spoke anything to the girl. Even though both of them wanted to. Part of them just wanted to block them out of their minds and hearts. Iwazumi was breaking partly though. She looked so sad when they did meet eyes. Nonetheless she left the males alone but it obvious both especially one was having a hard time focusing. 

"I miss having her talk to us," Oikawa mumbled.

Iwazumi sighed before nodding in agreement with him.

"You were harsh Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled before smirking a bit, "I thought you were in love with her."

Iwazumi sent Oikawa a glare before looking away, "So what......"

They were silent again before Iwazumi spoke again, "I really am a idiot." 

"Wow Iwa-chan you noticed," Oikawa said smirking again. 

Suddenly Oikawa was smacked in the face with a packet of bread. He groaned in pain before shutting up.

"Y/N confessed to me....I rejected her......when she said the other day she was giving up....she meant on her feelings.....," Iwazumi mumbled looking down now.

"She actually confessed. I didn't think she had it in her."

Iwazumi froze.

"WAIT YOU KNEW!"

Suddenly the male felt very stupid about thinking the girls feelings were simply fake. Now he felt even more broken.

"You should speak to her," Oikawa said, "She's still been leaving late since she's been studying by the pool like she used to always do." 

Iwazumi nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. He had to make things right before she left in a few days. 

-.-.-.-.-.- 

Y/N sighed as she set her books aside. She wanted to see her to two childhood friends again. But it looks like luck was not on her side. She set her books down and stared into the water. It was dark out and she now could hardly read the letters on her books. That was her signal to leave but she couldn't seem to find the motivation to stand.

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered quickly. 

"Hey Kenma."

"They still haven't spoken to you have they," he said immediately picking up on your sad tone.

"No they haven't,"she mumbled. 

"...Well are you all packed and ready to go," he asked.

"Yeah, just my tablet and art pads are still out," Y/N replied.

We sat in a silence for a bit.

"You liked that Iwa-something guy right?"

"It's not like....I still like him," The girl responded sniffling a bit, "A lot, No I seriously am so in love with him it hurts. He doesn't feel the same...its taking a bit to realize that....that he will never feel the same...."

"Getting here should help then.....at least you wouldn't have to see him everyday," Kenma said, playing his PSP like usual. 

"Yeah.....maybe," I mumbled, "Thanks for listening to me but it's dark out and I should get home tomorrow is my last day any ways."

"Bye Y/N," Kenma said.

"Bye."

The female hung up and stared into the water. Her eyes were watery. She also couldn't sense the other presence that was lurking a few feet away staring at her with sad eyes.

She sounded so broken to him that he couldn't move until he heard a son escape from the girl. She had her hands clutching her jacket tightly, on her her knees as tears began streaming down like the waterfall that exploded inside her.

He moved quickly, embracing her from behind and pulling her body into his chest. She froze at the sudden contact but she could recognize that scent any where. 

"I-Iwazumi," she forced out. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he mumbled shutting he girl up as she tried to fight those ever so annoying tears. 

"I don't want you to leave, with everything ending like this," he mumbled, "but first......God Y/N you don't understand how much, how in love I am with you. "

The girl was silent after his confession. Not a heartbeat later her tears were flowing again. She clutched the males jacket burying her head into his chest, "I love you too."

He gripped on to her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair. He continued whispering oh so sweet words in her ears, which slowed down her raging tears. 

Finally when she was silent, Iwazumi pulled his head away from her shoulders. He took one of his hands off her waist and brought up cupping her cheek. Finally the moment both of there hearts were waiting for came as he pulled her back to him in a sweet, loving kiss. 

When the two lovers pulled apart breathless and cheeks flushed they couldn't help but smile, as finally they were together. 

"I'm really going to miss you," Iwazumi said suddenly.

"Me too....but over breaks, I'll be back here," Y/N told him smiling slightly.

"You better," Iwazumi said calmly, "I'd like to see my girlfriend as much as I can."

"I know," Y/N replied reluctantly pulling away and picking up her bag.

"I'm really happy for you though," Iwazumi blurted out, "That you get to go after your dream....and you can wait for me. I start collage like you do next year and I'm going to Toyko."

Y/N's heart swelled as she smiled at her new found boyfriend, "I can wait."

Together hand in hand they walked back to Y/N's house happy with the requited feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll try and update soon .-.


End file.
